Because You Live
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: Sequel to Love Story. Things were perfect for Nick Gray and Miley Stewart, but what happens when a new girl comes along and wrecks it all? What will happen in their own little love story? Read to find out! Niley. Slightly for PG-13 than the Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Because You Live.

Miley Stewart woke up in her room on the first day of school and smiled at the picture of her and Nick on her bedside table, and she touched the locket that was around her neck and smiled as she remembered the night Nick had given it to her.

Nick Gray was her boyfriend of two and a half years. For two of the years, they had to sneak around because their families hated each other. But then 6 months ago, things changed, and their families made up, meaning Miley and Nick could come out and tell their families.

Miley quickly changed out of her shorts and tank top and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and a dark pink cardigan, with matching flats. She applied some lip gloss and tied her hair to the side and ran downstairs with her purse, BlackBerry, car keys and ring binder in her hand.

"I have to get to school or I'll be late. Bye, Daddy!" Miley called and ran out the door. She jumped into her car and started driving towards Seaview High, and she smiled when she remembered that it was the beginning on junior year.

She pulled into her normal spot outside the school and hopped out to see her best friends, Lilly, Mikayla, Jake, Oliver, Justin and Joe standing at the fountain, so she went and stood beside Lilly and Mikayla in front of the boys, who were sitting on the edge of the fountain, and she smiled at them.

"Hey, guys. Where's Nick?" she asked, and she felt two arms slip around her waist, and she smiled to herself and turned to see Nick smiling at her with his arms around her, and she smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

"Ah, what a way to start my day. Miles, my lips hurt. Kiss them better," Nick said, and Miley giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nick pulled back and smiled. "Much better." he said, and Miley smiled and turned to the others.

"With Lover Boy here not going off to college just yet, I say we have a sleepover at my house on Friday. Jackson's staying at Cooper's house, and my dad has some date or a business meeting or something. I can never tell the difference anymore. So, you guys in?" Miley asked, and everyone nodded.

"Sounds good. So, where does everyone have Homeroom? I'm in H12 with Mrs. Henderson. What about you guys?" Nick asked.

"Same. Me, Miles and Miki are all there. I checked the noticeboard outside the classroom for you guys to see if I was with you. Justin, where are you?" Lilly asked, and Justin glanced at his schedule, then looked back up.

"Same. Is it me or does it feel really strange without Kev and Troy here? I mean, they're in college, and Joe's going at the end of this year. Is it me or does it all seem weird without Kevin being overprotective of Miles and Troy staring at hot chicks?" Justin asked.

"It sure does. Joe, how does it feel to be hanging out with a group of 5 juniors? I mean, you're a senior now, and we're just juniors," Miley said and laughed as Nick kissed her head and chuckled at her small joke about how much Joe cared about being cool.

"It may seem funny to you now, Stewart, but it's cool to hang out with you guys. You're cheerleading captain, and Miki and Lils are cheerleaders, and Nick is captain of the football team and Justin's on the team with us. Think about how good that makes me look," Joe said, and smiled smugly at them.

"Yeah, still not seeing where the whole 'cool' thing comes in," Mikayla said, and everyone laughed except Joe, who crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at them all. Alex walked over.

"Good morning, people. Why's Joe acting like a five year old? Oh, wait, he always does," Alex said, and high fived Nick.

"Oh, very funny, Alex. You guys are lucky to be hanging out with me!" Joe snapped and stormed off. Everyone burst out laughing at him, and he looked back and glared at them before walking into the main building.

"And I thought Lilly was bad when she wasn't allowed sugar," Justin said. Everyone laughed again, but Lilly glared at Justin and said, "I don't see you smiling everyday, Justin. Why's that? Oh yeah, because you don't eat sugar! It's all carbs for Mr. Football!"

"I believe Nick's Mr. Football. You know, Lils, since he's captain and all," Alex said.

"You guys NEVER side with me!" Lilly said, and Miley smiled and hugged Lilly. "Lils, you know we love you," she said, and Lilly smiled and hugged her back, until Miley saw Nick looking off towards the car park.

"Nick? What are you looking at?" Miley asked and pulled away from the hug, but Nick didn't answer. Miley looked at what Nick was staring at and saw a skinny blonde girl with big breasts and a short skirt on and a revealing top on strutting towards them in her stilettos, and Nick was staring at her.

"You are unbelievable, Nick," Miley muttered and walked away, and only then did Nick realise Miley had been talking to him, and he walked after her.

"Miles, baby, I'm sorry," he said.

"You were staring at some slut with big boobs and a short skirt, Nick! If you look at girls like her, then how do you expect our relationship to work?!" Miley snapped, and Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's waist.

"It's worked for nearly three years already. Baby, I'm sorry. I've told you that. Please forgive me?" Nick asked, and pouted like a three year old, and Miley fell for it, just like she always did.

"Promise me you won't stare at girls like her again?" she asked quietly and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and Nick kissed Miley passionately and pressed her gently against the wall they were standing beside, around the corner so no one could see them.

Miley deepened it and pulled him closer to her. Nick turned it into making out and ran a hand down her back, giving her chills up and down her spine. Miley ran a hand through his hair and started playing with a curl behind his ear, and Nick slipped his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues were battling each other. The kiss was no longer gentle and sweet. It was now rough and passionate. The kiss was a show of love for each other.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Back with the others, the blonde girl walked over to them, and Justin, Oliver and Jake stared at her until Mikayla stamped on Justin's toe to distract him. "Hey, I'm Brianna. I'm new here, do you guys think you could show me around?"

Nick and Miley walked over, holding hands, and Nick had Miley's lip gloss on his lips, and Miley's shirt was creased, so everyone but the blonde girl gave them strange look. But the blonde girl was looking Nick up and down, checking him out.

"Nice lip gloss, Nick. What flavour is it? Miley's tongue?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Brianna. She was wondering if we could show her around the school. What do you think?" Oliver asked, staring at Brianna, and she smiled and winked at him. Nick looked away from Brianna so he wouldn't start staring and Miley wouldn't be mad at him.

"I have to get to class. Miles, you coming?" Nick asked, and he looked at Miley to see her giving Brianna a dirty look as Justin, Jake and Oliver all stared at Brianna's breasts and her butt.

"No, I'm going to get some water from the cafeteria. I'll see you at Homeroom. Bye, baby," Miley said. She leaned up and gave Nick a long kiss, and he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Miley pulled away and bit her lip.

"See you later," she said and walked away to the cafeteria.

"I have to go. Bye, guys. Um, nice meeting you, Brianna," Nick said awkwardly and walked away quickly.

"That was Nick and Miley. They've been going out for almost three years. We think they'll be together forever. They're perfect for each other. I'm Alex, and this is Mikayla, Lilly, Justin, Jake and Oliver," Alex said and smiled fakely at Brianna.

"Hey. I have to find my class. Bye, guys," Brianna said and walked away.

"There's something odd about her. She's up to something. I know it. I just need to figure out what it is," Mikayla said and began thinking.

"She was checking Nick out. And she was definitely jealous when she saw Miley and Nick kissing. She looked at the ground. An obvious sign of jealousy in the girl world. Lils, what do you think?" Alex asked, and Lilly shrugged.

"I'm not sure about her either, guys. Something very strange is going on in that girl's mind, and I want to find out what it is," Lilly said, but Justin, Jake and Oliver were all staring at Brianna's butt as she walked into the main building.

"Oh My God, you boys are such pervs," Mikayla said and walked away with Lilly and Alex.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

After Homeroom, Nick went to his locker with Miley, and he saw Brianna's was right beside his. He gulped as Brianna walked over and leaned down, purposely trying to make Nick like her. Miley got jealous and kissed Nick's cheek.

The bell rang, and Miley kissed Nick's cheek again quickly and ran off to her Drama classroom, and Nick and Brianna were soon the only ones left in the hallway, and Nick closed his locker to see Brianna right in front of him, and he jumped.

"Uh, hey, Brianna. I have to go to study hall. You know how it is in junior year. Got to work hard. Uh, bye!" Nick said and started quickly walking away, but Brianna grabbed his arm and slammed him against a locker and immediately started making out with him. Nick was scared, because it felt like she was sucking his face off, and she was too strong for him to push her off.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Miley was on her way to Drama, when she realised she had forgotten her binder and turned back. When she rounded the corner to where her locker was, she saw Nick and Brianna making out against the lockers, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"NICK!" she yelled, and Brianna pulled back and slapped Nick.

"Nick! How dare you kiss me when you have a girlfriend! Ugh!" Brianna snapped and walked away with a smirk on her face, and Miley shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you. I trusted you!" she said and started walking away, but Nick stood in front of her, stopping her, and he looked her in the eyes.

"Miley, you don't understand. I was about to walk away and she just slammed me against the lockers and started kissing me. I swear to God. I promise you. I would never lie to you, Miley. You know that!" Nick said.

"No, Nick! I DON'T know! Because I just saw the guy I fell in love with making out with some slut against the lockers! We're through, Nick. I'm done with you and your games. Making girls fall in love with you and breaking their hearts isn't a good start in life," Miley said and pushed past him and walked away to Drama.

"Miley! Miley Ray!" Nick yelled, but she walked away crying, and left him there.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Miley sat down at the lunch table she sat at with Nick, Justin, Joe, Oliver, Jake, Mikayla, Alex and Lilly and silently began eating her lunch. So far, the only people there were Oliver, Joe, Mikayla and Alex.

"Miley? Are you alright? You're awfully quiet," Oliver said, and Miley shrugged with tears in her eyes and just started playing with her mac and cheese.

"Miles, tell us. I'm getting worried here. Let it out, sweetie. I can tell you're hurting. I've known you since kindergarten, remember? So spill, Miles," Mikayla said, and Miley looked around them and sighed.

"It's not like it matters. It's not like any of it matters! Because even if I tell you guys, it won't take the hurt away! It won't make everything just disappear! It'll just make things worse for me!" Miley said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Mikayla and Alex moved closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, c'mon. You know we're your best friends. You can tell us anything. You know that. Damnit, where's Lilly when you need her?!" Alex asked, and Oliver and Joe looked at each other and shrugged as Nick sat down and silently began eating.

"Um, guys, I think I lost my appetite," Miley said quietly. She didn't look Nick in the eye as she got up and started walking away, but Nick watched her, and she turned around to look at him, although she didn't look at his eyes.

"What, Nick?! I can feel your eyes watching me! So what do you want?! Because you've already broken my heart today! So what else is there left to do to me?!" Miley snapped. The tears started pouring from her eyes, and Nick looked down and stood up.

"Miley, I never did anything! It was all Brianna, I swear!" Nick exclaimed and walked over to her. He put a hand on her cheek, but she pushed him away and shook her head at him.

"I guess my dad was right about love. It just screws you over, time after time. No wonder he hates my mom so much. He loved her, but she broke his heart. Just like you broke mine. Like father, like son, I suppose," Miley said coldly and walked away, and Nick felt tears come to his eyes as he walked away in the opposite direction, and Brianna walked over to Joe, Oliver, Mikayla and Alex.

"Um, hey, can I sit here? What just happened with Nick and Miley?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face, and Alex shook her head.

"No, you can't sit there. Because we know you're the reason Miley's been crying and silent. And you're the reason both Nick and Miley are heartbroken. We've seen what it's like for those two to get their hearts broken by each other, and it isn't pretty. It just so happens you were the one that caused it all this time round," Mikayla said coldly, and Brianna looked taken aback, although the group wasn't finished yet.

"I should know. I was the problem last year. Brianna, things were perfect for them before you arrived. So why don't you go back to wherever the hell you came from and stay away from Nick and Miley. Because out of all of us, they're the ones that want you gone the most," Alex said.

"You only came to school here today, and you've already got us, Nick, Miley, and all our friends hating you. Smooth. You're first day here and you're already the most hated girl in Seaview High. Nick doesn't want you, alright?! The sooner you get over him and leave him alone, the happier we'll all be," Oliver said.

"My little brother was about to cry because you kissed him, and made the love of his life break up with him. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted you to crawl under a rock and die right now, would you?" Joe asked, and Brianna felt tears come to her eyes, because no one had ever spoken to her like that before. She then smirked and said, "All of the things you said don't matter now. Because Nick is now a free man. I can have him. Him and Miley are over. Finished. So get over it, bitches."

Brianna strutted away, swaying her hips so that every boy in the cafeteria except Joe and Oliver stared. When she had left, Lilly and Justin walked in with Jake and sat down at the table.

"What did we miss? Why was Miley running over to us and crying and why was Nick leaning against his locker and crying? And why did Brianna have the biggest smirk EVER on her face?" Lilly asked, and Alex sighed.

"You guys have a LOT to catch up on."

**A/N: Yay! The sequel's first chapter is here! I am so glad that I got this written. I've been rewriting it since Saturday. I've rewritten it five times. Most of them were completely crap. But I got sick of rewriting, so I settled for this one. This story is slightly more PG one than Love Story, although it isn't M rated, because it isn't that bad. And they have purity rings in this story. So, remember to review, and check out my YouTube series, as well as xxkraeloveee's YouTube series. It would mean a lot. Thank you very much, and I hope you all have a good day. And like I said before, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It makes me smile when I see the nice reviews you guys give me. It makes me feel special.**

**So thank you.**

**Love,**

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed it so that instead of being in senior year at Seaview High, Jackson goes to college with Troy and Kevin in England. Sound good? If it doesn't, I guess you'll just have to live with it. Haha, kidding! But he goes to college with Troy and Kevin now :)**

Because You Live.

Chapter 2.

Miley was sitting in the bathrooms on the first floor of Seaview High with tears cascading down her cheeks. She jumped down from the counter and turned to look in the mirror, and when she did, she saw that her hair was a mess, and her mascara had been trailing into black paths down her cheeks.

Miley sighed and took a hairbrush out of her purse and started brushing the knots out of her hair. The door opened, and she turned to see Lilly, Alex and Mikayla walk in and stand behind her.

"Miley ... Nick's a mess. We just passed him. He was sliding down the locker and crying. Just talk to him about this. Please. Maybe you can fix this all out without breaking up with him," Lilly said, and Miley took off her locket and handed it to them.

"Maybe this is a sign that Nick and I weren't meant to be, you guys," Miley said and slipped the locket into Mikayla's hand. She grabbed her purse and walked out with tears in her eyes, and the girls watched after her then turned to each other.

"What are we going to do? This is a serious sign that it's for real. Miley has never taken that locket off since Nick gave it to her. Now I know that she means it, and she's upset. This is worse than the last time they broke up, you guys," Lilly said.

"We could put Brianna in a crate and ship her off to Cuba?" Alex suggested, and Mikayla and Lilly looked at her as if she was mental, and Mikayla said, "Alex? Are you for real?!"

"I'll take that as a no then. But I don't see you two coming up with anything better!" Alex said and crossed her arms, and Mikayla opened her hand and looked down at the silver locket in her hand. The light from the ceiling made the silver shine.

"Maybe all we need to do is show them how much they really love each other, and how much they can't live without each other," she whispered and put the locket in her pocket and the three girls looked at each other and walked out to see Nick talking quietly to Joe, and they walked over. Mikayla took the locket out of her pocket and slipped it into his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, and Nick opened his hand to see the locket glinting in the light, and fresh tears came to his eyes as he looked up, and by the looks on the girls' faces, he could tell that this was for real, and that this was truly happening to him.

"She - She really meant it this time, huh?" Nick asked. They all heard his voice cracking, and they could tell by the way he looked that he was about to cry. Joe looked at him sympathetically, and the girls all looked down.

"I guess so. I'm really sorry, Nick. I guess she couldn't take anymore hurt from you, or from love for that matter," Alex said quietly, and Lilly nodded, and Nick felt a tear slide down his cheek as he read the engraving on the locket.

"I get it. Just ... Just please tell her I love her, and I'll never, EVER stop loving her. No matter how much I try to," Nick said, and he walked away towards his next class. Joe looked at the girls.

"Does she realise how much she just broke Nick's heart?" he asked quietly.

"Wait a minute. So, Nick's allowed to make out with Brianna and break Miley's heart, but when she gives him back a locket, it's all different?! Wow, Joe. Just ... wow. Do you honestly believe that?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"Lils, I didn't mean it like that!" Joe said.

"Like what, Joe? Is there another way to mean it?" Alex asked. The girls all looked at Joe as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Guys! Fighting with each other isn't going to get Nick and Miley back together! Joe, like I said to Alex and Lilly, what we need to do is show Nick and Miley exactly how much they love each other," Mikayla said, and she stepped in between Joe and Lilly and Alex.

"OK, maybe you guys are right. Maybe it isn't different for Nick. And Mikayla's right. All Nick needs is to see how much he needs and loves Miley and then he'll want her back even more. He'll be determined. And when Nick Gray is determined, he does whatever it takes to get what he wants," Joe said, and the girls all smiled and nodded.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

That afternoon in study hall, Miley was listening to her iPod and she put on a song she loved – 'She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. She had always loved it, and always would love it.

Suddenly, she felt someone put a hand over her mouth, pull her earphones out of her ears, and pull her into a closet, and when the person turned on the light and uncovered her mouth, Miley saw that it was Kevin.

"Kevin?! I thought you were at college in England!" Miley exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Joe called me and said that you and Nick had a problem, and you guys needed me and Troy and Jackson. Those two are coming back tomorrow. I got the first flight over. Want to tell me what happened, and why Joe says you two have been crying or quiet all day?" Kevin asked, and Miley shook her head.

"That can wait. How did you get over here so fast? I mean, it takes hours to get from England to New Jersey. How'd you get here?" Miley asked, and Kevin smiled at Miley and sat down on a mop bucket.

"There's some new plane. It's meant to be faster than Concorde. I got here super fast thanks to that plane. My dad told me I could buy the ticket if you and Nick needed me, so I did," Kevin explained, and Miley hugged him again.

"Thank you. It means a lot. Now to me and Nick ... we broke up. This new girl, Brianna, kissed him this morning and I saw and ended it. I knew it was too good to be true. Why would the football captain want to even think about dating me? I ... I gave him back the locket too," Miley said quietly while looking at the floor, and Kevin's eyes widened.

"You gave him back the locket?! I mean, yeah, you dumped him. Fair enough. What he did was wrong. But giving back the locket? Nick gave you that to show that you loved him, and he loved you. You giving it back to him ... just imagine how you felt when this Brianna girl kissed Nick. Like you just got kicked in the stomach, right? Well, that's how Nick feels now. Maybe even worse," Kevin said, and Miley shook her head.

"What's worse than losing your boyfriend to another little blonde slut?" Miley asked quietly. **(A/N: No offence to blondes! If you took offence to that, I am sorry. But I'm blonde myself, so why would I purposely offend myself?) **Kevin smiled lightly at Miley and hugged her again.

"Miles, there is one thing worse than seeing someone else kiss your boyfriend when it comes to love. The worst thing in love is being told by the person you love with every inch of your heart that they don't love you back," he said softly into her ear, and Miley started crying softly into Kevin's chest. Kevin rubbed her back soothingly and soon, she calmed down and pulled away.

"I better get going. I think I just heard the bell. Bye, Kev. I'll see you soon, alright?" Miley asked and left the closet, and Kevin took out his phone and quickly texted Joe:

**From: Kevin**

**plan's gettin sumwhere. miles is thinking, i think.**

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Miley walked into her house that afternoon, and she saw a note on the counter from her dad that was telling her that he would be away on a business trip until Saturday evening. Miley sighed and heard the front door slam, and she turned to see Jackson, and she screamed and ran over to hug him.

"Kevin said you weren't coming home until tomorrow!" she squealed as Jackson spun his little sister around and kissed her head, and he chuckled as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"So, Joe texted me and told me that you're having a sleepover here on Friday. I'm at Cooper's house that night. You know the rules when Dad's not here. Clothes on at all times, and nothing more than making out. And remember to clean up after yourselves. Oh, and you and Nick aren't allowed in your bedroom alone together since Dad's away with his parents for a business trip," Jackson said, and Miley looked down.

"I doubt Nick and I will be anywhere alone together now. We broke up. He was kissing some slut in the hall today, and I saw it and ended it. Jackson, I regret it so much, but I don't want to get hurt again!" Miley said and silently began crying. Jackson pulled her into a hug.

"Miley, we all do things we regret sometimes. Maybe ending things with Nick wasn't your smartest idea ever. But Kev said he still loves you. Apparently, Nick hasn't come out of his room since he got home. And he went home early from school, I believe. Miles, talk to him. Give him another chance. Or at least be friends with him. I hate to see you like this. I can see you don't want to live without him. And if you don't want to live without him, I don't want you to live without him either. Miles, I'm your big brother. And I want you to be happy. Nick makes you happy. So go and talk to him and fix this mess," Jackson said.

"Thanks, Jackson. I love you, bro. I'll be back in about an hour, then we can go out and do something together. I missed you," Miley said and hugged Jackson before running out of the house and down the street to Nick's house, where she saw Joe throwing a ball up at Nick's window, and Frankie and Kevin and Troy were standing beside him.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong? Joe, what did I tell you about throwing footballs at windows?" Miley said, and Joe glanced between Miley and the window and smiled.

"Miles, I think you're the only person that can help. Nick got sick of us annoying him about coming out of his room, so we went out to play some football, he locked us out! Please get him to open the door so I can get some food!" Joe exclaimed, and Miley bit her lip and looked up at Nick's window. She could see his outline leaning against the window and staring at something in his hand.

"NICK!" she yelled up at the window, and Nick jumped and looked out the window. When he saw Miley, he opened the window and called down, "Smiley? What are you doing here?! I thought you hated me for what happened!"

"Sure, I WANT to hate you, but you know I never could. I'm in love with you. And when you're in love, you can't hate someone. I thought you knew that. I've loved you and I never will stop. I ... I just can't be with you right now," Miley explained.

Nick looked down and sighed as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few years. All the good memories he had shared with Miley. All the amazing kisses. All the passionate hugs. All the times 'I love you' was said. All the times he had told her how amazing she was. All the times she had melted into his arms, and fitted perfectly.

"I guess I understand," he said quietly, and Miley saw the tears fill his eyes. This caused her to get tears in her own eyes as she watched him, about to cry as he fiddled with something in his hand.

"What's that you got there, Nick?" Troy asked, not knowing most of the things that had happened. The only thing Troy knew was that Nick and Miley had broken up because of Brianna kissing Nick.

"The one thing in my life that I wish I could give back to Miley. The locket," Nick said quietly, and Miley felt a tear slide down her cheek as she immediately started walking away quickly. She heard the boys all call her name, but she just kept on walking towards the beach.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Nick moved away from the window and ran downstairs. He unlocked the door and threw it open to see Kevin, Joe, Frankie and Troy standing there. He pushed past them all and ran after Miley. The other four watched after Nick before walking back into the house.

"Uh, Frank, how about you go on the computer or something? I've got something to do with Troy and Joe," Kevin said. Frankie ran to the computer that sat in the living room, and Troy, Joe and Kevin all ran to Nick's room. They opened the door and saw a shoebox sitting on Nick's bed.

"Should we open it? I mean, it IS Nick's, and we don't exactly have his permission to open it," Troy said nervously, and Joe said, "Our excuse is looking out for him. Kevin and I are his brothers, and we want to look out for him. And he's like a brother to you. So let's just look then put it back."

Kevin opened the box and sat on the bed. He poured the contents out and looked up at Joe and Troy. "It's all pictures and tickets and things."

Joe picked up a picture that was from their parents' summer party. It was of Nick and Miley kissing on a sun lounger. It was a bit bent and worn around the edges, but Joe held it carefully. He looked down at how happy his brother looked in the picture.

Troy picked up a picture with a ticket attached to it. It was a ticket to the last football game of the last season, when they had won the finals. It was also the day that everyone had found out about Nick and Miley dating. The picture was of Nick and Miley kissing in the rain, with Miley's legs wrapped around Nick's waist as the rain poured down on them, and in the corner, Troy saw the football team all cheering because they had won. He smiled when he saw how happy they both looked.

Kevin picked up a picture of Miley at the dance that had torn Nick and Miley apart the previous semester. She was wearing her dress, and she was smiling at the camera. Kevin remembered that Mikayla had given Nick the picture, so he could always remember what she had looked like on that night. It was the night that had broken their relationship previously. It was the night Nick had taken Alex to the dance due to blackmail. Kevin knew that Nick saw it as one of his biggest mistakes to date.

The three boys all looked up at each other, and then they all laid their eyes on another picture that had fallen to the floor. In the picture, the teenagers must have only been about 15, and they must've only just met a few months previously. Nick had his arms around Miley, and he was kissing her cheek while they both looked at the camera that Miley had held away from them so they could get a good shot. All of them noticed how happy the pair were in the picture, and they glanced at each other again.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do if we want these two back together, huh?" Troy muttered.

**A/N: So, I've gotten the second chapter done. I have an idea on how I'm going to end the story. And one of the reviews said that they hope Brianna gets hit. Here's a hint: In the end of the story, she does. Emotionally AND physically. That's the only hint you get right now! Haha, I'm cruel! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review. Because reviews make me feel good! If you haven't read Love Story, you should. Or else you will not understand this story. And you will not understand where the locket came from. So please do that. Thank you for the support.**

**Love,**

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**


	3. Chapter 3

Because You Live.

Chapter 3.

Miley sat on a rock on the beach. It was their beach. The beach they had been coming to for years. She watched as the waves silently overlapped onto the shore, and the sun slowly began to set. She heard gentle footsteps behind her in the sand, and she turned to see Nick coming closer. He sat down beside her and Miley looked away.

"What happened to us? Everything used to be so perfect. I need you. You're like my oxygen. I can't live without you, Miley," Nick said quietly, and Miley wiped a tear and watched as a seagull flew away with a dead fish in its beak.

"Things change, I suppose. Especially when a girl like Brianna comes into our lives. She took you away from me. I've got nothing left, Nick. My dad's on a business trip with your parents. My brother leaves on Sunday afternoon to go back to England. My mom abandoned us when I was a toddler. And Brianna has you. What is there left for me to be here for, Nick? If you know the answer, then please tell me, because I'm curious as to what the answer is," Miley said.

"Things weren't supposed to change, though. You and me were meant to be together until death. And now, I know it's definitely over. You gave me back the locket that you haven't taken off since I gave it to you," Nick commented, and Miley shrugged.

"I have nothing left to stay in New Jersey for, Nick. I may as well move to England with Kevin, Troy and Jackson. Because I honestly have nothing left in this town. I've been thinking a lot over these past few days. Even before we broke up this morning. And I thought that maybe, all these bad things that have happened are just a sign that we're not meant to be together," Miley said. Nick felt the tears come to his eyes again, and he looked away, and out at the ocean.

"You know I'll always love you. Whatever happens in life. But tell me one thing. This time ... this time is it over for good? Because I don't want to go through losing you over and over. So just tell me. Is this the end for us?" Nick asked quietly. Miley felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at his hand and saw his promise ring on his finger and her locket in his hand. She then glanced at her own promise ring on her finger and twisted it around.

"I think I need to clear my head for a while. I don't know the answer to that question, Nick. You know that when you love someone, then the love never fades. But I suppose that in some cases, it might. In our case, I'm not too sure. Can ... Can I just have a few days to think this through before I make a mistake that I'll probably regret?" Miley asked quietly. Nick nodded and wiped a tear. He slipped the locket into his pocket and took of his promise ring and sat it on the rock. He stood up and looked at her.

"When you make up your mind, let me know. If you forgive me, and if you think that we might have a chance of getting back together, then I'll wear the promise ring. Then if you don't think any of that, then you may as well just keep it. I don't want to break your heart anymore, Miles. I don't want mine to be broken anymore, either. So let me know when you make your mind up," Nick said and walked away. Miley picked up the promise ring and stared at the words that engraved on it.

_'MS + NG forever'_.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Nick walked into his house and collapsed onto the couch in the living room, and Joe, Kevin and Troy walked in with his most prized possession: his memory box.

"H-How did you guys get my memory box?" Nick asked and snatched the box off them. He opened it slightly and the picture of him and Miley at the football game stared up at him. He quickly held back a tear that was threatening to fall and looked up at his brothers and friend.

"We found it in your room. If you love her so much, why don't you try harder to get her back? It hasn't even been a day and you're already moping over her. I think around now is the time when you get Brianna off your back and tell Miley that she's your world," Joe said as Nick slipped the locket in sadly.

"I've tried that. She went to the beach. Our beach. And she was sitting on a rock and watching the waves. She ... She told me that she thinks she needs to clear her head. So she's going to take a few days to think this all through, before she does something she'll regret. The question that led to that was when I asked her if it was the end for us. I don't know what to do. She's like my oxygen. I just need to fill the hole in my heart right now. I don't know if I should hate her or miss her. She broke my heart when she broke up with me. My heart's got some issues right now. It's all confusing," Nick said as the doorbell rang, and Kevin ran out and moments later, Brianna walked into the room and sat beside Nick.

"Hey, baby. How's it going? Why did you leave early? Are you feeling alright?" she asked and put her hand to Nick's head, but Nick swatted it away and sprang up. He sat the shoebox on the coffee table and glared at Brianna.

"Thanks to you, my girlfriend broke up with me! Thanks a lot, Brianna! I love her with my whole heart, but now this could be the end of me and Miley! You know, this morning, me and her were kissing and laughing and hugging. Everything was perfect. Then you came along, and you kissed me! And Miley hates me now! She broke my heart, and I broke hers. Do you have ANY clue how it feels to lose the one that you would DIE for?! I love her so much that I would do that for her, Brianna. I would jump in front of ANY bullet or ANY knife or ANYTHING like that if it meant saving her! But now, she probably hates me so much that I probably will never get to hold her in my arms again! All of this crap that I've been going through today – it all leads back to you! I've lost her. The girl of my dreams. And it's all your fault! I hope you're proud of yourself," Nick said coldly and stormed upstairs.

Brianna watched after him and looked down at the shoebox on the coffee table. She picked it up and opened it to see about 20 or 30 pictures of Nick and Miley and about 10 of just Miley on her own. There were a few love letters that Miley had written to Nick. There were tickets to concerts and movies and carnivals and dinners and games they had been to together. There were two plane tickets to Barbados, and there was a 3 page long account of a holiday their families had gone on together that summer. Brianna closed the holiday description and closed the box. She looked up to see Troy, Kevin and Joe looking down at her.

"Tell Nick I'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing. Whether he wants me to or not. Tell him that I need a word with him tomorrow," Brianna said cooly. She got up and left the mansion.

The boys all watched after her and Troy gulped. He said, "She's hot, but she's the biggest bitch I've ever met."

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

The next morning, Miley woke up and stretched. Today was a day off, because it was a teacher's day. She looked at her clock on her bedroom wall above her balcony door and saw that it was 11a.m.

There was a knock at the door, and when the words 'come in' were said, Mikayla, Alex, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Justin, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Troy walked in and they all sat in various places around her bedroom. Mikayla sat up beside her in the bed while the others all leaned against surfaces or sat on her bean bag or sat on the floor.

"Nick's been in his room since yesterday. What happened between you two? He came back without his promise ring, and you're not wearing yours. What's up with you two? Did you fix it like I told you to?" Jackson asked.

"I tried. I just couldn't do it. The look in his eyes when I said I needed time to think broke my heart. It made me feel like a murderer. Every word I said, I saw him die a little more inside. I still don't know which way to go. He broke my heart, but I'm still in love with him. Any ideas on what to do?" Miley asked and looked down, and Mikayla hugged her and looked at her.

"Miles, only you can make up your mind when it comes to that question. We can't answer it for you. It's for you and your heart to decide. We are here with you, and we're here to stay, even if we're far away. You know we'll always be a phone call away. Nick's miserable without you, you know. He said you are like his oxygen. You are not alone. That, I promise you," Kevin said, and Miley nodded vigourously as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"I miss him a lot. But I don't know whether to hate him or miss him. He makes me love him. Sometimes when he's around, I feel my heart melt. I feel my legs go to jelly. No, not sometimes. All the time. I think my heart it burning into pieces inside. I'll never love someone like I love him. I need him in my life. But maybe a break would be better for us," Miley said and Lilly smiled at her soothingly.

"Miles, we know you miss him. Funnily, he said yesterday the same thing about you, about not knowing whether to hate you or miss you. He loves you with every inch of his heart. Actually, Brianna came over to the Jonas' yesterday when he got back from the beach, and he started yelling at her and telling her how much she ruined everything for you two. So maybe taking him back is the best thing to do. And put you BOTH out of your misery," Troy said, and Miley smiled weakly through her tears.

"I should probably fix this whole mess out, right? The only problem is, I can't. Because I'm too scared of getting hurt. I always was a chicken, huh?" Miley asked weakly.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

That afternoon, Nick was on his lawn, and he was listening to his iPod. He was carefully listening to 'Patience' by Take That, except it was a version Miley's aunt had made her record. Nick had instantly fallen in love with the version, and because he loved her voice so much, Miley had recorded all his favourite songs and done covers of them, and made them into a CD, which he had loved.

"Just try, And have a little patience," Nick whispered and he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes as the sun beamed down on him, and he lay back in the grass and turned the sound up on his iPod, and he was laying peacefully until someone kicked his foot. He looked up and saw Brianna. He turned his iPod off.

"What do you want? Did you not get the picture yesterday? I want absolutely NOTHING to do with someone like you after what you did to my relationship," Nick said coldly and stood up. He began walking inside when Brianna grabbed his arm.

"Here's the deal and the rules that come with the deal, got it? You be my boyfriend, and I'll stay away from Miley. I'll keep away from her. Now the rules. First rule. You have to kiss me wherever and whenever I want to. Even if it's in front of Miley. Second rule. I call the shots. I say when it's over and when it isn't. Number three. We wear promise rings to show our love. Rule number four. You are never to speak with Miley again. Those are the rules. Take it unless you want to see Miley in hospital," Brianna growled, and Nick backed away from her, scared.

"You wouldn't touch Miley," Nick said quietly.

"Want to bet?" Brianna smirked.

"No deal. No way am I following those rules," Nick said, and Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. I hope you like hospitals. Because you'll be visiting one a lot soon," Brianna said and strutted away from Nick, and he shook his head in her direction and walked into the house, silently scared in case Brianna meant what she threatened.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

That night, Miley and Jackson were sitting in the living room and watching TV when the door opened and their father, Billy Ray, walked in with his bags. Miley and Jackson jumped up and ran over to hug him tightly.

"I thought you weren't back until Saturday?!" Jackson exclaimed as the two teens pulled away from their father, and Billy Ray smiled at them and hung his coat over the banister.

"Me and the Jonas' decided to come back early. Miles, I thought you had a date with Nick tonight? You two always go out on a Thursday night," Billy Ray said, and Jackson signalled for him to be quiet behind Miley's back, and Miley's eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, come here and tell Daddy what happened," Billy Ray said and pulled Miley into a hug.

"There's a new girl at school called Brianna and she kissed Nick and he didn't push her away or anything and I saw and broke up with him," Miley sobbed, and Billy Ray kissed her head and rocked her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Baby girl, have you tried talking to him about it?" Billy Ray asked, and Miley nodded and said, "I can't do it, Daddy! I can't even look at him, let alone take him back! But I need him like I need oxygen!"

"Sweet pea, I know that right now, it feels like the world's about to end. I felt the same way when I found about your mother and Paul, and when I told your mother to stay away from this family. And it felt like the whole world was crashing down on me. I had lost my best friend as well as the love of my life. I know exactly how you feel. Like the world's against you? That you're all alone in this world with over 6 billion people in it?" Billy Ray asked, and Miley nodded.

"I need him in my life, Daddy. I need him so much it hurts, but I don't want my heart broken."

"I understand where you're coming from, sweetie. But compare how you're feeling to how Nick must be feeling. Some stranger kissed him and then you dumped him. If I were him, I wouldn't be too cheerful. Would you?" Billy Ray asked, and Miley shook her head.

"I need to clear my head, Daddy. I was thinking ... maybe I should go back to England with Jackson for the rest of the semester."

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

Nick lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was considering his options. If he agreed to Brianna's deal, she would leave Miley alone, but he would have to stay away from Miley as well. If he didn't, Brianna may hurt Miley, and he may not even get back together with Miley. Nick sighed and glanced at the picture of him and Miley on his bedside table, and he put it face down on the bedside table and took a deep breath. He snatched his phone and called Brianna.

"Hello?" she said into the phone her side of the line, and Nick sighed and said, "Brianna, it's me, Nick. I've been thinking ... I'll do the deal for one week and see how it goes. One week's all I'm doing until I figure out what I'm going to do. And we're going to mix the rules up a bit."

"Alright then, Nick. Meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon and we get to know each other a bit better," Brianna said and hung up.

Nick sighed and put down his phone. He glanced at his wardrobe, and he saw the shoebox on top of it. He looked at it and took it down. He opened it and glanced at all the memories from parties, football games, sleepovers, and best of all, pictures of when he and Miley were alone in his living room and messing around with his camera.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he dragged his eyes away from Miley's smiling face in the picture as he saw the lights across the street go on, and he saw Miley walk out her gates, pulling a blue bin behind her. She left it at the gate post and looked around the dark street.

She was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of grey sweats with flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any make-up – and that was Nick's favourite way to see her.

He smiled to himself as she took out her BlackBerry and started texting and smiling to herself. He remembered when he had been the one she had spent all her time calling and texting, and when he had been the one that she stayed up all night to go to the beach with, and to talk on the phone with.

Nick sighed as he watched her walk back inside. He pulled down his blinds, changed, and went to sleep, dreaming of Miley.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

It was 11p.m, and Miley was the last one awake in the Stewart house when the doorbell rang. She padded over in her flip flops and opened the door, and she froze at the sight in front of her. She glanced between a family picture on the foyer table and the person standing at the door, and her gaze set on the person standing in front of her.

"Hello, Miley."

"M-Mom?"

**A/N: Ah, a cliffhanger :P I'm cruel, I know. I always have been. Haha, only kidding! So, remember to review, because remember what I said before! They make me happy! And check out my YouTube series, A Niley Story, and my BFF on YouTube's, xxkraeloveee, series as well, Take A Bow and Surprises Forever. Actually, Krae and I made a joint account. It's called XxKraeDiamonds. Krae made it, and we were thinking about doing a series together, but we need comments or else we won't know!!! So please comment about that, and remember to review this story, and read my others.**

**Love,**

**ShoppingAndDiamonds xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Because You Live.

Chapter 4.

"Hello, Miley," the blonde woman in the doorway said. Miley felt tears slowly fall down her face as she backed away slowly.

"No! No! You can't be here! YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY!" Miley screamed, and when they heard her, Jackson and Billy Ray ran down the stairs to see the woman that had ruined their family: Tish, Miley and Jackson's mother.

"I thought I made it clear when you cheated on me with my best friend that you were to stay away from me and my kids," Billy Ray growled at his ex wife, and Tish shook her head and looked at Billy Ray.

"They're more my kids than yours. I gave birth to them," Tish said.

"I've looked after them for the past 15 years!" Billy Ray yelled, and Miley sobbed into Jackson's chest as Jackson rubbed her back and glared at his mother.

"I wanted to see how my kids had grown up. What grade are you now, Miley? Junior year?" Tish asked, and Jackson hardened his glare and said, "Don't talk to her. Stay away from us. We've gotten used to life without you! We don't need you in it again! Go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

"Jackson Rod Stewart, watch your language!" Tish exclaimed, and Billy Ray glared at Tish.

"To you, my son can say whatever he wants. What did you do with yourself when you left anyway? Become a prostitute? Because is seemed like you enjoyed sleeping with any man that wasn't me when we were married, huh, Tish?" Billy Ray asked coldly.

"I got remarried. I have three kids. Rhiannon, Marco, and Ava. They've always wanted to meet their older brother and sister," Tish said and smiled weakly. Miley wiped her tears and pulled away from Jackson's arms, and she stepped up to her mother with not even a hint of a smile.

"We don't want anything to do with your filthy kids. You cheated on our father and you ruined our family! I'm ashamed to say you're my mother. I've gone through hell the past few days, and seeing you makes it all a whole lot worse, you know that?" Miley hissed. Billy Ray put an arm around Miley and smiled fakely at Tish.

"I believe that's your signal to go, huh, Tish?" he asked and smirked.

"I just want my family back," Tish whispered, and Jackson smirked and said, "You've got your family with that new husband and kids that you live with. Go and live with them, because we don't want you anywhere near our family. Oh, and I swear, if you come near our family again, I'll call the cops. I may be at college abroad, but I have a way of knowing if you come within 3 feet of my father and my baby sister. You understand me?!"

Tish nodded and wiped a tear that had managed to fall from her eye, and she looked at Miley, and then at the picture of Jackson, Miley and Billy Ray that hung on the wall of the foyer. "I just wanted to see how my babies had grown."

"We're not your babies anymore, and we're never going to be your babies again. We don't want a woman who sleeps with her husband's best friend to be our mother, and we're ashamed that you are," Miley said coldly, and Tish nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I understand where you're coming from. I made a mistake 15 years ago and all I wanted to is fix it. The truth is ... I cheated on my new husband, and he divorced me because of it. I have no money, no home, and no family. My parents died three years ago, and my sister wants nothing to do with me because of what I did to this family. Where am I supposed to go?" Tish asked.

"How about you try hell? Maybe, if you're lucky, Satin will take you," Jackson said coldly and slammed the door in Tish's face, and Miley high-fived her older brother. They glanced at Billy Ray, who was silently sitting on the stairs and staring into space.

"Daddy, are you alright? Was what we said to her okay? Did we upset you or something? Daddy, please talk," Miley begged, and Billy Ray stood up and hugged Jackson and Miley, and he kissed Miley's forehead.

"I'm fine, baby girl. I'm incredibly proud of you both. You two managed that perfectly. That woman deserves everything all of us said. She tore this family apart, and she's going to pay for her mistake," he said, and Miley smiled and hugged Jackson and Billy Ray.

"I love you guys," she whispered.

"We love you, Miles," Jackson said and patted her back, knowing that she was thinking of Nick, and all the mistakes he had made recently.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

The next evening, Miley kissed her father's cheek as he walked out of the house to go to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and she hugged Jackson as he left for his friend, Cooper's, house. Within moments, Mikayla, Alex, Lilly, Troy, Kevin, Joe and Justin all arrived.

"Hey, Miles. How you feeling? You didn't come to school today. What happened? Nick was panicking and thinking the worst. As usual," Lilly said and giggled lightly as the group all sat in various places around Miley's huge living room.

"Um, actually, my mom came back last night. She wanted back into our lives, and we told her to go. We don't need her. My life's hell as it is right now, and I don't need her screwing up our family again. My dad almost died from heartbreak the last time, and she isn't doing that to him again. What do you mean Nick was panicking? Because this morning, Brianna sent me a video via text," Miley said coldly. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and passed it to Joe, who watched the video.

The video was of Brianna kissing Nick that morning. Joe watched in shock and then he stopped the video and handed Miley her BlackBerry back as tears came to her eyes, and she looked down at the carpet in her living room.

"Forget Nick, Miles. If he doesn't even wait to to ask you whether you've made your mind up or not, he's obviously not worth it. Especially if he'd rather be with Brianna than wait for you," Alex said, and Miley shook her head.

"I'm too late, guys. I should've told him earlier that I missed him, and that I wanted him back. I let Brianna get between us again. Gosh, I'm so stupid. Ever since she got here, she's gotten between me and Nick," Miley said and buried her face in her hands. Justin squirmed slightly in his seat, and Mikayla noticed.

"OK, Justin, what do you know? Because you're squirming and I want to know why. So, spill before I MAKE you spill it," Mikayla warned, and Justin sighed and looked down at the ground, and as Mikayla got up and started walking towards him, he started telling her quickly.

"Alright, alright! But if Nick finds out I told you, I'm dead! Brianna said that if Nick was her boyfriend, she'd leave Miley alone. And if he didn't, then she'd do something that meant you would end up in a hospital," Justin said quietly, and Miley froze.

"Th-That's why he's with Brianna? Because he's protecting me?" Miley asked quietly, and Justin nodded and looked down.

"He's only doing it for a week, though. And the rules are that she's not allowed anywhere near you, and she's not allowed to dangle him in your face," Justin added, and Miley wiped her tears and smiled slightly. She said, "So he still cares about me?"

"Did you actually think he'd stop? I'm staying with the Jonas' while I'm here, and he's either writing love songs or love letters that will never be sent, or he's moping in his bedroom or in the garden. He doesn't even play with Frankie anymore," Troy commented and leaned back on the couch.

Miley jumped up and said to Kevin, "Where is he? Tell me!"

"He's in his bedroom, I think. Why?" Kevin asked, and with those words, Miley sprinted out of the mansion and across the street. She knocked on the Jonas' door, and Nick answered it. He was shocked to see Miley.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Nick asked, and Miley ignored him and kissed him as deeply as she possibly could. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his front door. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck as Nick bit her lip gently, and she opened her mouth and Nick slid his tongue in. Their tongues were soon having a passionate battle as the two teens played with each other's hair. As she kissed him, Miley slipped the promise ring onto his finger and slipped hers onto her own. About 20 minutes later **(A/N: WOW they can kiss a lot! Haha)**, Miley pulled away and hugged Nick.

"I'm so sorry. I should have believed you, but all I did was listen to what Brianna said. I wanted to get back with you, but then I was scared that it would happen again. And then my mom came back last night and she wanted back in our lives and I told her my life was hell as it is and then she left and she's not coming back and – oh, I just missed you so, so much!" Miley said and hugged him as tightly as she could, taking in the smell on his cologne.

"Baby girl, it's okay. Now, hold up. Your mom came back!? Is she crazy?! Everyone on this street hates her for breaking up families and friendships! If it wasn't for what she did, you and I wouldn't be going through this!" Nick exclaimed, and Miley smiled.

"It's sorted, Nicky, so chill. She won't be coming near us for a long, long time. I think she gets the picture this time. We don't want her back. The only thing I want back is you," Miley said, and Nick kissed her forehead, and he took in the scent of her perfume – the perfume he had gotten her for her birthday.

"So, Mr. Jonas, I hear that you have a memory box in your room. Want to show me? I hear I'm in it," Miley said and bit her tongue cutely, and Nick pulled her up to his room and handed her the box.

"That's it," he said, and Miley opened it and looked at everything, until finally, she came to her locket. She picked it up in her hand and read the engraving with tears in her eyes. She ran her thumb over it as Nick sat down beside her and held her spare hand. "I was hoping you might want to wear it again."

Miley nodded vigourously, and Nick chuckled and slipped it around her neck and did the clasp, and she turned and kissed him gently before pulling away and holding his hand tightly.

"Justin, uh, Justin told me about what Brianna said. Do you think she really meant it? Because apparently, it's only been a day since she told you about that deal," Miley said, and Nick played with his promise ring and looked up at Miley.

"I agreed with it to protect you. And now I'm stuck with Brianna for a week. Ugh, Miles, what am I supposed to do? She's, like, following me everywhere. She's doing my head in with her whiny little voice and her scrawny little body!" Nick said, and Miley giggled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I guess we'll just have to wait another week to be together, huh?" she asked and smiled lightly, and Nick looked down and said, "I guess."

"I'll see you at school on Monday, Nick," Miley said quietly and got up. She walked out the door. But to Nick, it felt as though she was walking out of his life for the next week. He sighed and stood up, and he walked over to his dresser and looked at the framed picture of him and Miley that rested in its frame. He heard footsteps and turned to see Miley standing there.

"Who were we kidding? We can't wait a week," she said and kissed him deeply, and Nick kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Nick licked her bottom lip, and Miley opened her mouth, and soon their tongues were in a fiery battle with one another. Minutes later, Miley pulled away and hugged Nick tightly.

"How about we go back to the secretive romance again?" Miley whispered, and Nick chuckled and kissed Miley's head. "You know I'd always keep a secret if I was with you," he said, and Miley smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Right, so I'll meet you at the beach tonight at midnight," Nick said, and Miley looked up at him and shook her head.

"The others are all sleeping over at my house tonight. We had arranged it before the break-up. Do you want to come?" Miley asked, and Nick smiled and said, "If you're there, then of course." Miley smiled and pulled him to her mansion.

Nick stopped halfway across the street as rain started coming down. "Wait a second! I just realised. You're wearing my football jersey," Nick said, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I like it. And it smells like you. It was the closest thing I had to you during the whole misery break-up thing. Now, where were we?" Miley asked and leaned in, and she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Nick leaned down to about a centimetre away from her lips and said, "Right here." He kissed her gently. They heard wolf-whistles and cheering, and they turned to see Alex, Mikayla, Lilly, Kevin, Troy, Joe, Justin, Jake and Oliver all standing in the doorway of Miley's house. Miley giggled and bit her lip, and Nick held her hand and they walked over towards Miley's mansion.

"Hey there, love birds. Back together, I see?" Oliver asked and laughed.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anybody. We're going to wait until my prison sentence with Brianna is over before we show some PDA or tell anybody but you guys. Because if we tell anyone else but you and our parents, Brianna will find out and she'll make me pay the price of breaking the rules of the deal," Nick said, and everyone nodded.

"Got it. You guys better come back in before you catch a cold, alright?" Jake asked, and they all stepped back so that the wet teenagers could come back inside, and Miley and Nick walked in, with their clothes sticking to them, and they dried themselves off and changed before sitting in the living room with the others.

"I say we play a little game of Truth or Dare to celebrate Nick and Miles getting back together," Justin said, and Nick whispered something in Miley's ear, making her laugh, and he pulled her onto his lap as Justin looked at Joe. "Joseph, truth or dare, my friend?"

"I told you not to call me Joseph! Anyway, I pick dare," Joe said and sat back in his chair. Justin thought for a moment then smiled evilly.

"Alright then. I dare you to kiss Lilly. With tongue. For 5 minutes flat," Justin said, and Miley started laughing, and Mikayla and Alex were rolling around on the floor with laughter as Lilly blushed and looked down.

"What, Lils? Do you have a crush on Joe or something?" Justin asked and smirked.

"Okay, guys, chill. Lils, Joe, the quicker you do it, the quicker it's over, right?" Troy asked, and Joe nodded and crawled over to Lilly, and they started making out with each other, and Nick started whispering things in Miley's ear.

When the five minutes were up, neither Lilly nor Joe pulled away. "Uh, guys? Time's up," Justin said, but they still didn't pull away. Miley whistled loudly, and Joe fell onto his back in shock of the loud whistle.

"Finally! We thought you would suffocate without the air, eh, Joe?" Kevin asked and smirked. Joe hit him on the arm and winked at Lilly, who blushed furiously.

Nick laughed lightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to see a text from Brianna, telling him to come over.

"Ugh. It's Brianna," he groaned. Miley quickly scanned the text and sighed.

"You should go. We don't want her to get suspicious," she said sadly, and Nick turned off his phone and sat it on the coffee table, and he wrapped an arm around Miley.

"Brianna can wait. Right now, all I want is you."

**A/N: Hey, guys. So today, this UK Christmas Number 1 in the charts is announced! It's a pretty big deal over here, and I hope Alexandra Burke got it. Anyways, there's something sort of important I want to say. The amount of reviews I get has gone down, and I was wondering if you could maybe bring it back up? I mean, I take hours making these chapters, and it only takes minutes, maybe even seconds if it's short enough, to leave a review. I do this because people like my writing, and I enjoy writing these stories. But if people don't review, then I don't know whether or not to continue. So please review.**

**Love,**

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**


	5. Chapter 5

Because You Live.

Chapter 5.

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare again, people!" Mikayla said, trying to avoid awkwardness as everyone all stared at Nick hugging Miley tightly, and her hugging back. Miley smiled at Nick and pulled away from the hug, and she smiled gratefully at Mikayla, who nodded her head.

"Okay, so I'll start. Justin, truth or dare?" Mikayla asked, and Justin looked at all the people around him, and he said, "Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to go into Jackson's room and stay there for 10 minutes, and we just continue the game," Mikayla said, and Miley and Nick burst out laughing as Justin's face distorted in disgust and he shook his head.

"No way!" Nick laughed at Justin's reply, and said, "A dare's a dare, man. You have to do it."

Justin sighed and stood up, and he walked up the staircase. The others all heard Jackson's door close slowly, and they all turned to each other.

"Okay, who's going for Justin?" Nick asked.

"ME! Nicholas, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth," Nick replied, and Alex smiled at Miley and then turned back to Nick.

"Tell us just how much you love Miley, and why you love her. It's been a question we've always wondered about," Alex said, and Nick took a deep breath and looked into Miley's eyes as he began to speak.

"I love her with everything I have. I would die for her. No words can describe how much I love her. I'll never love everyone as much as I love Miley. As for why I love her. She's beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, her curves, the way her hair smells, the way that whenever I miss her I just imagine the scent of the perfume she wears. I love that she's smart, and she's talented. She can sing and dance and cheer and she's a straight A student. I love that she understands me like no one else does. It's like she can read my mind sometimes. I love that she asks me to hold her in my arms. I love her kisses. I love the way she flips her hair over her shoulder when someone compliments her, and then she says it isn't true, when it always is. I love how she cares about everyone, no matter how much she hates them. I love how she laughs. I love how she dresses. I love how she hugs me and kisses me whenever she sees me. I love how she cares about me like no one else does. I love that she loves me. I love that we have the same friends. I love her sense of humour, and I love how she can have fun, even when her world's about to crash down. Above all, the one thing I love most about her, is that she has my heart." He took her hand, and looked deeper into her eyes. He saw her eyes water.

"Nick ... that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me," Miley said and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. The others all smiled as Nick smiled at Miley and took her other hand and looked into her eyes again.

"Oh My Gosh! You guys are too cute!" Alex said and opened Miley's patio doors, and they all froze when they saw Brianna standing there with her hands on her hips, and she was glaring at Nick and Miley.

"B-Brianna?" Nick asked, and Brianna nodded and strutted in. She was wearing short shorts, high heels, and a turquoise boob tube. She went over to Nick and Miley and slapped Miley.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" she yelled, and Nick stood up and helped Miley up. He glared and Brianna and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Brianna smirked and looked Miley up and down, then she looked back at Nick.

"You honestly pick her, the girl who wears grannie clothes, over me, the sexy one?" Brianna asked, and Nick shook his head at her.

"You think you're sexy?! Miley's better than you EVER will be, got that, Brianna?! Get over yourself. Because the rest of us got over you the moment you tried to ruin my relationship. So why don't you just leave us alone?" Nick snapped, and Brianna raised her arm to hit Miley again, but Mikayla grabbed it from behind and turned her around.

"If you touch EITHER of them, I swear to God, I'll make you regret it," she hissed and Alex, Lilly, Joe, Kevin and Troy all stepped closer to Brianna and stood around Nick and Miley. Nick put an arm around Miley and glared at Brianna.

"No friends here, huh, Brianna? Why don't you just go back where you came from? The rest of us don't want you here, so just stay away," Joe said, and Brianna looked around them all. She looked back at Nick, who was whispering something to Miley, and her eyes welled with tears.

"I'll be back. I swear. I'll be back, and you'll all regret EVER saying that to me!" Brianna said as a tear fell, and she ran from the mansion. Nick turned Miley around to face him and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Miles? That sounded sore," he asked, and he put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. Miley smiled, and she hugged him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring, though," Miley said and smiled at him, and Nick kissed her head and stroked her hair as they all sat down again, and David came down from Jackson's room with a horrified expression on his face.

"Miles, tell your brother to clean his room! Anyway, so what did I miss?" Justin asked, and the group all looked at each other and laughed. "Let's just say we got rid of Nick and Brianna's deal," Lilly said, and everyone nodded and laughed at Justin's confused expression.

"Anyway, back to the game. Miles, truth or dare?" Nick asked, and Miley smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Dare," Miley said, and Nick stood up and pulled her towards the kitchen, and Miley stopped and giggled, and she said, "Nick, where are we going?"

"Into the kitchen for your dare," he said and picked her up, and he carried her into the kitchen and kicked the door closed with his foot. He sat her down on her kitchen counter and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So, Mr. Gray, what's my dare tonight?" she asked, and Nick smiled and kissed her deeply. Miley kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it. Miley smiled into the kiss and started to play with his curls as they kissed, and Nick turned it into making out. Seconds later, he licked her bottom lip, and she opened it. Soon, their tongues were in a fiery battle, as usual.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, followed by Troy's voice. "You guys, you can come out now!"

Miley pulled away and smiled at Nick. "We should get going now, huh?" she asked, and Nick groaned and buried his head into her neck, and Miley giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Meet me at the beach. Usual time. I have a surprise for you," he said, and he laced their fingers together and lifted her down from the counter. She smiled and opened the door, and Alex, Mikayla, Lilly, Joe, Kevin, Troy and Justin all fell through the door and landed on top of each other. Nick and Miley burst out laughing.

"Eavesdropping, I see? You wouldn't have heard much anyway. There wasn't much talking going on," Nick said and winked at Miley. Miley blushed and looked down at the ground to hide her blushing.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. It's 11.30pm. Let's go to bed. I'm tired," Lilly said, and they all went into the living room and pulled blankets over them, and they all fell to sleep pretty quickly. That is, except for Nick and Miley. As soon as everyone else had fallen asleep, they climbed off the couch they shared and ran to the beach, hand in hand.

"So, Mr. Gray, why are we at the beach tonight when we just spent the whole night together?" Miley asked and bit her lip, and Nick smiled and picked up a rose from the flower patch beside the beach, and he handed it to Miley.

"Well, Miss. Stewart, I wrote a song about this girl and about how much I love her. And I wanted her to listen to it and say what she thinks. Maybe I could sing it to you, and then you could tell me what she might think?" Nick asked and smirked, and Miley giggled.

"Go right ahead," she said and smiled as Nick took a deep breath and began singing to her.

"_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go _

_Cause when you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes_."

Nick finished the song, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at Miley to her smiling with tears in her eyes, and she hugged him tightly as a tear or two trickled down her cheeks.

"That ... That was amazing. It was like you were saying everything you said earlier, except in a song. Most people would think that it's cheesy, but I think it's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Most guys wouldn't do that for a girl," Miley said.

"Well, I'm not like most guys," Nick said and he smiled, and he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and smiled and looked deeply into her eyes, and they heard the sound of a Maroon 5 song, and they turned to see Lilly and Joe peering through the bushes, and Joe hissing into his phone.

Miley giggled, and Nick looked down while laughing, and they got up and walked over to them. Lilly and Joe looked up and saw Nick and Miley staring down at them, laughing, and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Joe. Hey, Lils. What's down?" Nick asked and Miley laughed.

"That discrimination against all people in the world that are leaning down right now!" Joe exclaimed, and Lilly hit him in the head and rolled her eyes, and she stood up and pulled Joe with her.

"Sorry, you guys. We both woke up and saw that you guys were gone, so we followed you. And just so you know, Nick, that song was beautiful," Lilly said, and Nick smiled and wrapped an arm around Miley's waist.

"Thanks, Lils," Nick said, and smiled down at Miley.

**A/N: Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review it! Anyways, I'm watching the Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus Best Of Both Worlds in 2D on Disney Channel UK right now, and watching it made me think about how the Jonas Brothers have changed. The whole thing is ridiculous. They shouldn't practically ignore Miley. When you think about it, she actually helped them get where they are today. She had them on Hannah Montana, she took them on tour, she dated Nick. They have disappointed me and let me down to be honest. THIS IS MY OPINION, SO DON'T REVIEW AND CALL ME A BITCH OR ANYTHING. I AM JUST STATING MY OPINION. I've kind of lost respect for them now. Just because Nick and Miley are over doesn't mean they should ignore her. But whatever. I was watching how Miley hugged Nick around the start, when it was the rehearsals, and now it's at the end where they are all bowing. Nick really looked like he loved her, but not anymore, I guess. They all looked so happy. But whatever. I'll finish talking about it or else I'll be here for a long, long time writing what I think. Anyways, REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Don't call me mean or a bitch because I simply stated my opinion on the matter. Anyway, review and check out the previously mentioned YouTube series'. Also, on YouTube, my private messages have been piling up, so if anyone on here wants to add me on MSN, my address is . I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review and do whatever else is good to do on FanFiction :) Merry Christmas. Be safe on the roads especially, because last year, my cousin died on the roads at Christmas time, so please be safe on the roads, with all the fast drivers around nowadays. So be safe, and enjoy the holidays! Also, since it's Christmas and we don't celebrate Thanksgiving here, then I want to give thanks to everyone who has supported me since the start if my video making and story making, or the start of Love Story, because that is when more people started reading my stories. So keep reading and watching my things. I am giving thanks to the support everyone has given me, and I really appreciate it. I love every single one of you!**

**Love, **

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**


	6. Chapter 6

Because You Live.

Chapter 6.

The next morning, Miley woke up to see everyone around her sleeping. Nick had his arms around her waist, and her head was on his shoulder. Alex had her head on Justin's lap, and he had his head resting on the back of the couch. Joe and Lilly were curled up on the floor together. Kevin and Troy were laying lazily in separate armchairs. Mikayla was laying across Jake, and Oliver was sprawled on the ground, face down. Miley smiled at her friends and tried removing herself from Nick's grasp, but he only held on tighter.

"No ..." he moaned, with his eyes still shut tight, and Miley giggled and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away to see him squint through his eyes then shut them again. "Tease," he muttered, and Miley giggled again and put her hand on her abs.

"Nicky, wake up. It's 11a.m," Miley said, and Nick's eyes opened slowly, and Miley smiled at him. Nick stretched and smiled back at her. He loosened his grip on her and kissed her forehead. Miley smiled at him and stretched.

"Good morning, Smiley," Nick said, and Miley smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Nicky. How was your sleep?" Nick smiled and looked down at her, then up at the plain white ceiling, and Miley rubbed his abs. "Baby?"

"It was amazing. I had you in my arms, and you were in my dreams. We were alone on some island in the Caribbean. Just you and me. And we were kissing on the beach. And you were in a REALLY hot bikini and we were laying on some rock. And then it started getting dark, so we just fell asleep together on the rock. I don't know where the dream came from, but I liked it a lot. Maybe because you were in my arms, or maybe just because you were the last thing on my mind. I don't know. But it was the best dream I've ever had," Nick said, and Miley smiled.

"You know, when we had broken up, I wrote a song about you. It took me all night on the day we broke up. I want you to hear it," Miley said, and she pulled Nick up. They ran upstairs and ran into the music room. Miley sat down at the piano and started playing some chords to warm up, then she patted the seat beside her on the bench for Nick to sit down on, and when he did, she started singing and playing her grand piano.

"_I can't believe he exists_

_Oh I just love to say his name_

_Even though_

_He's a world away_

_If I had a chance I'd wonder what I would say_

_I want him to know_

_That I can go on and on and on and on_

_Cause'_

_He Just_

_Not another ordinary boy_

_And he's not_

_Any word I ever said before_

_He's like_

_Every fairytale that I've been told_

_He's just soooo_

_He's just sooooo ooo ooo oo_

_He's just sooooo ooo ooo oo_."

She finished singing, and she turned to Nick, who was looking at the music manuscript in front of her, and then he looked up at Miley and smiled at her. She smiled back, and Nick kissed her forehead.

"Miles, that song was amazing. I didn't know you were that good. You never really let me listen to your songs. Why?" Nick asked, and Miley shrugged, and she said, "I guess I'm just a bit self-conscious. I'm always scared in case you hate them, or you think that it's about some other guy. They're usually love songs. About you. Our fights. Our memories. Everything."

"If you wrote it, I know I'll love it. How about you play me another one, so I know just how good you are at songwriting. You know, since you never share them with me," Nick said and smiled slightly, and Miley took a deep breath and nodded. She reached down into the basket below the piano and brought out a binder. She opened it up on a page that said 'One In A Million'. She began playing the piano, and seconds later, she began singing.

"_How did I get here_

_I turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice or rationalise_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more that just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get use to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can not believe it _

_Oooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh Ooooh_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was lookin' for love_

_Tryin' to make things work that wasn't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can not believe it _

_Oh Oooh Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_You're one in a million_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_All this time I was lookin' for love_

_Tryin' to make things work that wasn't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can not believe it _

_Ohh ohhhh_

_Yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_Whoa_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_."

Miley finished the song and played the last chord on the piano. She looked at Nick, who was smiling again. He put his hand on hers and laced their fingers together. He looked at her again and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I was right the first time. You have an amazing talent. You're one of the best writers I've evr met. You know, when we were kids, Justin and I were in the playground, and we were sitting in the sandpit and playing with our toy trucks. And we were 7 years old when we asked each other this. We asked each other what we wanted in a girl. Of course, all Justin said was 'hot'. But I had a whole list. Funny, beautiful, smart, talented, friendly, caring, loving, kind, gentle, I wanted the perfect girl. And I think the moment I met you, I found her," Nick said, and Miley smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You're my perfect boy, you know that? Every song I write about you ... every word describes how much I love you. They describe how perfect you are, and how much I love being with you. You're amazing," Miley said, and Nick smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think the probability of our friends getting anxious about where we went is getting larger, so how about we go back downstairs, have some breakfast, and then we'll go out. I promise. Just you and me," Nick said, and Miley smiled and said, "I'd like that."

They ran downstairs to see everyone sitting in the living room. Alex was sitting on Justin's shoulders, with her ear pressed against the ceiling. They all saw Nick and Miley and smiled sheepishly at them. "Hello," Justin said and grinned. Joe flicked Alex from behind, and she started wobbling around on Justin's shoulders.

"JOSEPH!" she screamed as she fell onto the couch. She got up and started chasing Joe between the arm chairs and the couches, and Joe was laughing his head off as Alex screamed and tackled him. They both tumbled to the ground, and Alex was hitting Joe repeatedly until Lilly and Mikayla lifted her off Joe, and he climbed up and smirked before sitting down between Troy and Kevin.

"Dude, you are seriously immature today. Too much sugar last night? Or did you just enjoy making out with Lilly a bit too much?" Justin asked, and Joe rolled his eyes, and they all went into the kitchen. Miley looked in the cupboards, and she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she smiled because she knew it was Nick.

"You, madam, sit down. I'll get breakfast. You just relax, babe," Nick said. Miley smiled and kissed Nick's cheek, and she walked away and sat on the counter behind him as he looked in the fridge and cupboards for food.

"Alright, there's nothing here, so I say we go out somewhere. Anybody got any suggestions on where to go?" Nick asked, and Miley smiled and said, "STARBUCKS!"

"Miles, that's coffee and snacks," Mikayla said.

"So? They have sandwiches too! And it's 11.30 in the morning. It can be brunch! Come on! You guys know I love Starbucks, and the one day I can go there for breakfast, you won't let me!?" Miley exclaimed, and Nick sighed as she began looking at him with her puppy dog pout. The one she knew he always fell for.

"Fine, fine. Let's go to Starbucks," Nick said, and he helped Miley down from the counter, and the group left for Starbucks after they got dressed.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

The group was sitting in the corner of Starbucks on the couches and armchairs. Nick had Miley on his lap, and they were playfully flirting with each other. Mikayla was flirting with Jake. Lilly and Joe were sharing an armchair. Alex and Justin were sitting together and talking about different types of coffee **(lol)**, and Oliver was suggesting ways for Troy and Kevin to redo their apartment that they shared with Jackson back in England.

"So, Mr. Gray, we're going to the beach tonight, I take it? That is, after Oliver's party, of course. Because you know I never miss a good party like this one is going to be," Miley said and smiled. Nick smiled and chuckled.

"You know it, Miss. Stewart. So, just out of the blue here, what would you say the cure to a sore lip would be?" Nick asked and smiled, knowing what she was going to say. It had been a question they frequently asked each other when they were flirting.

"I'd say a kiss from the one you love would do it," Miley said, and she smiled back and leaned in.

"Smiley, my lips hurt," Nick whispered. Their faces were now about three centimetres apart. Miley smiled and kissed him gently. Nick placed his hands on her hips and deepened it. Miley smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake coughed, and Nick pulled away and glared at their friends.

"Can I help you? I was getting into that!" Nick said, obviously annoyed, and Miley giggled, and everyone else laughed and Jake said, "So we saw! We are still in a public place, you know! I don't want my coffee to come back up! Save your making out for behind closed doors!"

"Usually we do. The only exceptions are when he's being really cute, or at that football game last year, or when we're playing Truth or Dare or something," Miley said and ran her fingers through Nick's hair, and he smiled up at her.

"Whatever. Keep your personal info to yourself. Because it's disgusting to know that Nick makes out with the girl who's like my little sister, and is one of my best friends' actual little sister," Troy said, and Miley smiled and kissed Nick's cheek.

"So, have you guys heard the song Miley wrote during the break up?" Lilly asked, and Miley glared at her.

"What song?" Joe asked, and Nick smiled and blushed.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I?" Lilly asked nervously, and Miley shook her head and said, "Dang right you weren't!"

"Woopsies!" Lilly squeaked.

"What's this song that Lils was talking about?" Kevin asked, and Miley sighed.

"When Nick and I broke up, I was still really in love with him. So that night, I couldn't sleep and went into my music room. I messed around with some chords on the piano, and by the next morning, I had come up with a song about Nick called 'He's Just So'. Nick heard it this morning, and Mikayla, Lilly and Alex all heard it the day after I wrote it," Miley said, and Nick smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"Can we hear it?" Justin asked.

Miley nodded. She took a deep breath and began singing. They were the only ones in the coffee shop, so no one else heard her singing. When she finished, the others all smiled and clapped widely. Miley blushed, and Nick smiled at her encouragingly.

They heard the door open, and they saw Brianna standing in the doorway, and they all froze, just like they had the previous night.

"Nice song, Stewart. Could be your last," Brianna said, and she held up a gun.

**A/N: Oh, what's Brianna going to do?! I suppose you'll just have to wait until I finish writing the next chapter :P I'm very sorry to say that the next chapter will be my last of this story. I have a few more story ideas for brand new stories. But I don't know whether to do it as Hannah Montana, Camp Rock or High School Musical. And that is why I want YOU GUYS to VOTE! In your reviews, tell me whether you'd like it as Hannah Montana story, a Camp Rock story, or a High School Musical story. It's up to you guys, because the storyline would be the same, no matter what the category is, just different characters. SO VOTE! Review and give me feedback on the chapter, please!!!**

**Love, ShoppingAndDiamonds**


	7. Chapter 7

Because You Live.

Chapter 7.

"Brianna, put the gun down. Maybe we can settle this another way," Nick said. He stood up and stood in front of the scared Miley, and everyone else froze in their places as Brianna walked closer with the gun outstretched from her, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No! We can't! The only way that I can be happy and be with you is if SHE'S dead! If she's dead, you might actually get over her and want to be with me and be happy!" Brianna sobbed, and Nick looked at her like she was crazy and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Brianna, killing the girl I'm in love with won't make me like you. It won't make me happy! It'll make me hate you and it'll make me depressed. Brianna, put the gun down and we can talk about this rationally. Violence isn't needed. Just keep the gun away from me and my girlfriend," Nick said, and he glanced at Joe and Justin and gave them a look, and they nodded and stood up silently behind Brianna, ready for the signal.

"No! I need you, Nick, and she's the only thing standing in the way of us being together! I'm in love with you, and you're too blind to see that you love me too! She's brainwashed you into believing you love her, when you don't! You love me! Can't you see that she's the only problem?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"She hasn't brainwashed me! And how can you be in love with me when you barely even know me?! I'm sorry, Brianna, but I'm in love with Miley, and I will be until I die, maybe even after that," Nick said.

"That's it! She's dead!" Brianna said and pointed the gun at Miley.

"NOW!" Nick yelled, and Joe held Brianna's arms and Justin grabbed the gun and threw it across the coffee shop, and it landed on the tiled floor with a loud thud, and Brianna kicked Joe in the shin and ran at Miley, but Miley dodged and Brianna tumbled onto the couch. Miley stood up and walked over to Justin to get away from Brianna.

"Stay away from us, Brianna. We want absolutely NOTHING to with you after all the crap you've caused with us. You tried ruining my relationship, and then you try to kill the girl I love! Brianna, you need help! You barely know us and yet you're trying to kill one of us!" Nick exclaimed, and Alex, Lilly and Mikayla walked over to Brianna.

"Get up!" Lilly snapped, and Brianna stood up. Lilly held her arms, and Mikayla stood in front of her to make sure she didn't get away. Alex lifted her arm and punched Brianna square in the nose. The boys all cheered, except for Nick, who walked over to Miley and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Stay away from Nick and Miley, you whore. No one wants ANYTHING to do with you in this town, so what are you still doing here?! We all hate your guts, and so do half the people at school! So tell us, slut! Why are you still here?!" Mikayla yelled.

"Everybody hates you for what you've done to Nick and Miley, so why don't you just get out of town and never come back?!" Joe yelled and went and stood beside Miley, Nick and Justin. Troy and Kevin stood up and walked over to Brianna.

"From what we hear, nobody in this town likes you in any way. They all despise you. So do everyone in our hometown a favour, and go back where you came from. Where was that? Whorington? Slutsville?" Troy asked, and Kevin laughed harshly.

Brianna's eyes filled with tears as Mikayla slapped her. She looked at Nick pleadingly, but all he did was watch as all his friends beat her up and yelled at her. The only other thing he did was whisper in Miley's ear and hug her. Brianna was jealous at the sight of it, but that was the moment she realised just how much Nick Gray was in love with Miley Stewart.

"You guys! Stop! I think she's had enough! I want a word though," Miley said, and started walking over, but Nick pulled her back and said, "No way. You're not going near her. Not when I'm your boyfriend." Miley smiled.

"I'll be fine. Lilly's got it covered." Miley walked the rest of the way over and stopped in front of Brianna, and she smirked.

"I see we finally got you to see that coming to this town was the worst thing you ever did? Maybe we're being harsh, but I'd call what you did even worse. Trying to steal my boyfriend? Trying to KILL me? Get over yourself, Brianna. None of us want you here. You should've gone back where you came from the MOMENT you left school that day you arrived. All of us hated you from then on. So do us ALL a favour and go back where you came from. Nick doesn't want you. He doesn't need you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even LIKE you. So give it up. The sooner you leave us all alone, the happier we'll be," Miley said, and she walked back over to Nick, who put an arm around her and smirked at Brianna.

"Gotten the picture yet, Brianna? Because if I were you, Miley would've made it pretty clear to me that no one here wants you in the state, let alone this town. Go back to where you came from and NEVER come back. None of us want to see a slut's ass from the bottom of her skirt, or her boobs because her shirt's so low. Get over yourself. I doubt even a brothel would take you in. That's how big a slut you are," Nick said and Brianna felt tears start coming down, and the group let go of her, and she fell back onto the couch as they all walked over to Nick and Miley and Justin and Joe.

"There you go, Brianna. You got the words right out of Nick's mouth. He hates you. He doesn't like you, let alone love you. So back off and go back where you came from. Slutsylvania, I'm guessing?" David asked, and he laughed and high fived Joe as Brianna began sobbing, but no one in the group showed the slightest sign of sympathy, let alone regret.

Brianna covered her face with her hands, and she sobbed as the others all shook their heads at her and watched her as she collapsed onto the ground while sobbing, and she looked at Nick, who was talking with Miley and smiling, and looking deeply into her eyes. Brianna gathered herself, and she stood up and ran towards the door.

"Oh, Brianna?!" Miley called, and Brianna turned with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Miley smirked and walked over. Miley slapped her hard, and before she knew it, Brianna was on the floor holding her cheek.

"Stay away from me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You understand that?!" Miley snapped. She got up and walked towards Nick, who welcomed her with open arms, and then he glared at Brianna, and Brianna looked around the group. They all had amused expressions on their faces as Brianna got up and ran from the coffee shop.

In the coffee shop, the others all walked over to the gun, and Nick picked it up. "Shit. What are we supposed to do with this now?" Miley took it, and she shook it about and opened it. She started laughing.

"You guys. Brianna didn't have any bullets in! Nick, she was trying to scare you into dumping me!" Miley said, and she began laughing harder. Everyone burst out laughing at Brianna's stupidity, and Nick wrapped an arm around Miley's waist, and he said, "Whatever. I'm just glad you're alright, baby."

Miley smiled and kissed Nick's cheek. He smiled back at her and they all smiled in the direction of the loved up couple. Miley giggled as Nick started tickling her spontaneously, and the others all smiled and watched them.

**BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL***BYL**

That evening, Miley walked into her bedroom and saw a black dress with a white ribbon wrapped around it just below the bust, with matching white stilettos, sitting on her bed with a letter in an envelope. She smiled and began reading the letter:

_Dearest Miley,_

_I love you so much. I know that these past few months, we've put each other through a lot of pain. I know that our three year anniversary is soon, and we'll be doing something special then, but just to show you how much I love you, I have something planned that I think – I know – you'll like. Please wear the outfit, your locket, and your promise ring. And I'll pick you up at 8p.m. I hope to see you then. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love a girl. Anyway, I hope to see you tonight._

_Love, Nick_

Miley smiled as she read over the letter. She glanced at the dress and the shoes, then she looked down at her locket. Finally, she slowly lifted her hand and looked at the promise ring on her finger, and she smiled. She knew how much she loved Nick, and how much he loved her. She stripped herself of her clothes, and she hopped into the shower.

She loved the feeling of the hot water hitting off her skin, and she stayed in the shower for about 20 or 25 minutes, relaxing and enjoying every moment of it. Then, she glanced at the clock built into her iPod speakers, and she saw it was 7p.m, so she hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and looked in the mirror.

She had to admit, she was proud of how she looked. She thought that there were prettier girls out there, but she knew that she was one of the prettiest girls in the town, since nearly everybody always pointed that out to her.

Miley smiled at her appearance, and she looked at her legs. They were the one part of her body that she was self-conscious of. Everything else; she was happy about, but her legs were the one thing she was insecure about. She shook of the thoughts of her appearance, and she dried herself and walked into the main bedroom.

She quickly put on some underwear and she slipped on the dress. When she put the dress on, it reached just above her knee. She slipped on her stilettos, and she looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7.30p.m already. She rushed over to her dresser and sat down.

Miley grabbed her blowdryer and blowdried her hair. She then grabbed her straighteners and straightened her hair. When she was finished with her hair, she applied lip-gloss, eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and clear nail polish. When Miley was finished, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7.55p.m.

She grabbed a white clutch from her bag drawer, and she slipped her BlackBerry, lip-gloss, wallet, and compact mirror into it, and she smiled at herself in the mirror one last time. She heard the doorbell ring, so Miley ran downstairs and opened the door to see a man in a suit.

"Are you Miss. Miley Stewart?" he asked.

"That would be me, yes. Why?" Miley asked, and the man held out a bouquet of roses out, and he said, "Those are from Mr. Nick Gray, for you. He requested me to pick you up tonight. I am his father's chauffeur, Percival."

Miley smiled. Nick had gotten his dad's driver to pick her up. _It must be some date_, she thought to herself, and she followed Percival out to the awaiting limo. He helped her in and closed the door behind her.

When Miley turned around, she saw that the floor of the limo was covered in rose petals. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, her BlackBerry started ringing, so she took it out of her clutch and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe. Has Percival picked you up? Where are you?" Nick asked, and Miley smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Yes, he picked me up. We're on the highway. God, Nick, I can't believe your dad is letting you use his driver," Miley said, and Nick smiled to himself.

"All I had to do was say your name and the word 'date' and Dad said I could borrow the driver and the limo. How'd you like the flowers?" Nick asked and smiled to himself again and Miley smiled as well.

"They were beautiful. They're on my foyer table as we speak," Miley said and giggled, and Nick chuckled.

"I have to go get some last minute things finished before you come, and then we can hang out and have our date. I love you. Bye, babe," Nick said, and he hung up. Miley smiled and looked ahead, daydreaming.

"Miss. Stewart? We're here!" Percival called, and Miley smiled as he came and opened the door for her.

"Thank you very much," she said, and she walked over to a bench, where she saw a note that said:

_Walk straight ahead. You'll come to a dead end if you keep going, but there is a path to the left and to the right. Go left and you'll find you'll find your next hint._

Miley smiled and started walking, and called over her shoulder, "Thanks, Percival!" She went straight ahead, and then saw the paths that the note had spoken of, and she turned left and saw a note taped to a wall. It said:

_You're getting closer. And even thought I can't see you, when I do, I think you'll look beautiful. Can't wait ;-) Anyway, go straight ahead again. You'll soon come to a hill. You can either go up or down. Go up. You'll find another hint._

Miley smiled, and she folded the note and put it in her clutch with the other. She started walking straight, and she came to the hill that the note spoke of. She went up, and she stopped when she saw a lamp post, and it had a note taped to it. It read:

_This is your last hint. When you finish reading the note, I want you to close your eyes _**(A/N: Ring any bells? Haha! If you read my Christmas oneshot, it should!) **_and turn around five times. You should hear some music when you're on your second turn. When you're finished with your turns, count to twenty. The music should have gotten louder. After you've counted to twenty, you can open your eyes._

Miley finished reading. She folded the note and put it in her clutch and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and began turning five times. Exactly on her second turn, her favourite song – 'Patience' by Take That – started playing. She smiled and continued turning.

She soon stopped turning, and she began counting with her eyes closed. The music slowly started getting louder. When she counted to eighteen, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She quickly finished counting and opened her eyes, and she turned to see Nick holding her. He smiled at her. He was wearing dress pants, a black tie and a white dress shirt. He smiled at her, and he leaned in closer and began singing in her ear softy.

"_'Cause I, need time. My heart is numb, has no feeling. So while I'm still healing, Just try, and have a little patience."_

Miley smiled as he stopped singing and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick pulled away, and nodded his head out towards the valley. Miley looked and saw fireworks go up into the sky. She smiled and snuggled into Nick's chest, and Nick smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Miley," he whispered, and Miley smiled.

"I love you, too, Nick," Miley said, and Nick took her hand and helped her down some stone steps. They were standing in a stone pit. There was a candlelit dinner in the middle, and the music had turned down, and the fireworks were still erupting into the sky.

"Nick, this is amazing," Miley said softly, and Nick smiled and pulled her into an earthshattering kiss. Miley melted into it and kissed him back deeply. Nick put his hands on her hips, and Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. They both pulled away, and at the same time, they whispered, "Wow."

"Did I ever mention that you're an AMAZING kisser?" Nick asked. Miley giggled.

"Once or twice, maybe. I'm not too sure," she flirted, and Nick smiled as they walked over to the table. Nick pulled out a chair for her, and Miley sat down. Nick leant down, and he whispered in her ear, "Well, one more time won't hurt. You're an amazing kisser."

He stood up straight and walked to his own seat, and Miley got chills from when he had whispered in her ear, and she smiled and looked into his eyes. She heard footsteps, and she turned and saw Justin and Joe walking towards them.

"Hello, I'm Justin, and this is Joe, and we are your servers on this fine evening. Are there any drinks you would like?" Justin asked, and Miley looked at Nick with raised eyebrows and giggled, and Nick smiled.

"Justin and Joe?" she asked, and Nick blushed and shrugged.

"Everyone else was busy. Mikayla and Jake were too busy making out, Oliver's having dinner with Kev, Troy, Jackson and Cooper at your house tonight, Lilly's going shopping with her mom, and Alex is having dinner with her grandparents. Brianna offered to do it, but she'd try and poison us or something. She's leaving in the morning," Nick said, and Miley looked up at Justin and Joe.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," she said to them.

"Make that two," Nick said, and Joe and Justin walked away.

"She's actually going to go?" Miley asked with a slight smile on her face, and Nick nodded and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"She said she finally realised that fighting you for me was pointless because I was in love with you too much, and she was sorry. She realises now how much we all hate her, and she's leaving with her parents to go to Lithuania tomorrow, to a special all girls' school, so she won't fall for any boys," Nick said and smiled lightly.

"Um, yeah," Miley said.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about everything we've been through. We've been through a lot just to be together, haven't we?" Miley asked, and Nick smiled and nodded.

"I would go through it all again for you," Nick whispered, and with those words, he pulled Miley into another earthshattering kiss. It felt as though they were the only two people on the earth. Miley pulled away and smiled.

"Nick, because you live ... I live," Miley said, and Nick smiled and kissed her again.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

**The last chapter is over :( I'll miss writing this story. But there's a new story to look forward to in the New Year. **

**I'm taking a Christmas break, since I am Roman Catholic, and I do a lot at Christmas. I got to Mass on Christmas Eve and Christmas morning, so I won't have much time in the next few days. I have loads of time to write story between January 1st 2009 and January 5th 2009, though. Because I go back to school on the fifth. If you celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays! If you don't, I wish you well in the next few days. Happy New Year, as well, by the way! Because I probably won't have the new story up before then. So Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoy yourselves. **

**Anyway, now to thanking you all for your support! The support I received for this story and Love Story is incredible. None of my other stories have been this successful. The amount of kind reviews I have gotten – it's beyond belief, to be honest! I love each and every one of my supporters, and my fans! I read each and every review, and I am shocked at how much people like it. I honestly thought that everyone would hate my stories! I thought I was such a bad writer, but then there were people telling me I was amazing and great, and that they loved my story! The support and the love from you all was overwhelming, and I want to thank you all so, so much.**

**And finally, I have one more thing to say. In the last chapter, I asked you to vote for whether you wanted my next story to be _Hannah Montana_, _Camp Rock_, or _High School Musical_. Every review said ... **_HANNAH MONTANA_**! So the new story will be a Niley one. I hope you all enjoy it in 2009.**

**Happy Holidays, Everyone!!!**

**Love, ShoppingAndDiamonds**

**P.S. I'm listening to Fences by Paramore right now. Hehe! I love that song! _'Cause you'll go out in style._ You have to love that song if you love Paramore! Well, I do anyway, and so do most people I know! Now, I SHALL GO OUT IN STYLE!!! Lolz. Kidding! Bye bye! Look out for the new story in the new year!**


End file.
